Lo que es y lo que nunca debió ser
by Arien Lestrange
Summary: -- 3er Capitulo -- ¿Suficientemente fuerte como para dejar el pasado atras? Nunca es facil... y menos si es uno tan abrumador.
1. Dolor

**Lo que es y lo que nunca debió ser**

**Capitulo 1: Dolor**

El oscuro y frío atardecer fue desolador. Las muertes abundaban por doquier. En cualquier noticiero, en cualquier punto que su vista se posara había muerte y destrucción. La vida era injusta, complicada, asemejaba a una telaraña, si, una telaraña donde el se encontraba atrapado. Y a pesar de los intentos de escapar, cada vez se encontraba mas hundido en esos pesares. No había salida.

Un nudo en la garganta, el vacío en el estomago. Mejor morir, sí, mejor morir, era su única salida, su única escapatoria. 

Vivía en una vieja casucha, nunca había sido un joven adinerado, sus padres habían muerto hacia ya varios años, exactamente 3, justamente el mes en que se graduó del Colegio de Hogwarts.

Envenenado, lleno de odio y rencor, completamente rebosante de dolor, buscó una manera fácil para desahogarse. Se convirtió en un seguidor del Señor oscuro, en un Mortífago. 

En el principio, mataba sin piedad, sin mirar a quien, como se dice coloquialmente. Le producía placer ver su dolor reflejado en aquellos que mataba y lastimaba. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, y esto lo hacía sentir vivo.

Pero ahora, ahora era diferente. El dolor se había convertido en monotonía, y donde antes había odio y rencor, ahora sólo vacío existía. 

Mirando la lluvia caer a través de la ventana se cuestionaba sus hechos. ¿De que servía tanta muerte? 

Y entonces, sí, entonces su odio comenzó a surgir de nuevo.

Desde hacía 2 años trabajaba como "espía" de "Ya-sabes-quien", y también ejercía como profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre había mantenido su distancia, siempre era reservado frente a él, y sin embargo le mostraba tanto afecto, tanto… amor. Como el amor que puede sentir un padre hacia su hijo.

La noche cayó, y Severus seguía observando desde su habitación el mundo exterior, aquel mundo que lo había lastimado tanto, aquel mundo del cual se había vengado. ¿Y de que había servido?

Se sentía prisionero de una invisible cárcel autoimpuesta. La pócima que descansaba en sus manos… bastaría tan sólo una gota de ésta para que todo su sufrimiento terminara, y para que toda su vida fuera en vano.

¿En vano? Todas su acciones, todas sus experiencias, ¿Todo por nada?

La tenue luz de luna llena apenas iluminaba el lugar, las nubes eran espesas y la lluvia cada vez más tupida. 

Su frente recargada contra el glacial vidrio. Su mirada fija, perdida. La poción se deslizo de entre sus manos, cayendo súbita y estrepitosamente al suelo. Explotando. Llenando la habitación de ese pútrido aroma, y él sin inmutarse. Su toga húmeda, sus pensamientos lejanos. 

Recordaba su infancia, su cruel y terrible infancia. Con un padre abusivo e irresponsable. Con un padre que lo golpeaba, que le gritaba, que no lo quería. Un padre que tan sólo al ver a su hijo, su único hijo se llenaba de asco y disgusto. Y su madre, su madre maltratada, sufrida, un ser casi inerte, distante, sin vida.

Recordaba aquellos duros años donde noche tras noche y día tras día escuchaba gritos, llanto; donde sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Cuando de adolescente se encerraba en el baño, sólo él y su navaja. Sí, su navaja.

¿Nunca han sentido ese dolor tan profundo, y no pueden gritar, no pueden llorar, no pueden sacarlo del fondo de su ser, y la única solución o es herir a los demás o a uno mismo?

Recordó aquella primera vez, 10 años tenía cuando comenzó, tomó un cuchillo y se dirigió al baño. Sentándose en el suelo, pasó la punta del cuchillo sobre su piel, cada vez más profundo hasta que un líquido rojo emergió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero logró contenerlas. Sabía que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Así podría sacar todas esas emociones cuidadosamente guardadas. 

Y esto se convirtió casi en un ritual, en una escapatoria. Y más trágicamente, en una adicción. Comenzó a depender de este autocastigo. Diariamente buscaba excusas, formas de saciar su dolor para poder encerrarse y cumplir su ritual.

Se aislaba del mundo, culpándolo de sus pesares, que ingenuo había sido…

Esto solamente duró hasta la mitad de su adolescencia. En su quinto año el Profesor Dumbledore lo había sorprendido y trató de ayudarlo. Como resultado abandonó su ritual. Y culpaba a Albus Dumbledore. ¿De qué? Ni él lo sabía.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo ciego que había sido. De lo mucho que las personas habían tratado de acercarse a él, y sin embargo él no le permitía a nadie adentrarse a los más profundos secretos de su vida.

¿Qué pasaría si permitiera a alguien entrar?

Afuera la lluvia torrencial continuaba inundando los patios, la noche se tornaba en madrugada, cada vez más oscura.

Después se hizo inmune, frío. Casi vivo, casi muerto. Su odio solamente relucía cuando presentes estaban los merodeadores. ¿Y qué acerca de esa experiencia casi mortal? No le hubiera importado en ese momento fallecer. Entonces ahora no estaría en esta situación. Y los tontos merodeadores encerrados en una celda en Azkaban por una estúpida broma. Quizás eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Pero ahora estaba ahí. 

Las horas habían transcurrido sin que siquiera él pudiese notarlo. El cielo no estaba oscuro, estaba negro. Ni una estrella, ni la Luna brillaban. La tormenta se emancipaba lentamente. Él permanecía inmóvil. 

_Un Mortífago. Un maldito traidor. ¿Traidor? ¿Traidor de qué? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías, Severus? ¿De qué lado estás, Severus? _

Realmente había pensado eso, que era un traidor. Que traicionaba a Dumbledore, al mundo y más importante aun, a la vida.

La había traicionado desde desear su muerte hasta causar la muerte de decenas de personas. ¿Qué ser humano con estos antecedentes tiene derecho a vivir? _Todo ser capaz de sentir._ ¿De dónde había salido esa respuesta? Y entonces recordó el discurso de Dumbledore hacia unos meses, y ahora lo comprendía. Se refería a él. Dumbledore lo observaba, sabía. ¿Y por qué no lo echaba? Porque todavía tenía fe_._

El alba comenzaba a despuntar. La lluvia finalmente había cedido. Un nuevo amanecer comenzaba.

Eso era. Esa era su respuesta. Ya no era un Mortífago, quizás sí, por la marca tenebrosa, porque el Señor Oscuro así lo creía aún. Pero ya no lo era internamente. Algo dentro había cambiado.

Sí, hablaría con Dumbledore, él lo ayudaría. Era el único que podía. Se alejaría de Voldemort, haría su propia vida. ¡No! ¡Detendría a Voldemort! No podía dejarlo así… impune. No, ¡había causado tanto dolor! Entonces… ¿Qué haría? ¡Ayudaría a Dumbledore! ¡Eso era!

Finalmente se sentía despertar de una larga pesadilla. Sentía emoción nuevamente en su corazón y**,** por tanta excitación**,** golpeó su brazo en el borde de la ventana.

Sus ojos se abrieron, observó su brazo, donde había recibido el golpe, la Marca Tenebrosa punzaba y resplandecía. Severus había despertado. ¿Habría sido todo un sueño? ¿Habría visto el Señor Oscuro su sueño?

Se puso de pie, colocándose justo frente a la ventana. El sol brillaba en lo alto. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro nada había visto. Sí, todo había sido un sueño pero entonces… ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?


	2. Miedo

**Lo que es y lo que nunca debió ser**

**Capitulo 2: Miedo**

La fría neblina empapaba con su esencia  la oscura túnica que cubría al inexperto profesor de pociones. Una larga semana había transcurrido desde aquel sueño en que vio su pasado; y desde entonces no tenía la fuerza para estar en la misma habitación que el Director de la escuela.

Todo dentro de si era vergüenza. Si antes odiaba a las personas, si antes odiaba su alrededor, ahora se odiaba a si mismo. Él quería hablar con Dumbledore… pedirle su ayuda y consejo, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo admitir todas aquellas atrocidades que había cometido? ¿Cómo decirlas en voz alta? A su exterior… Y si reunía el valor suficiente, ¿Qué haría Dumbledore? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Lo odiaría? 

Severus sentía que la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por él y le tenía simpatía era el Director. Él no quería que eso cambiara. Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de que la única calidez que había sentido en su vida le fuera arrebatada por su propia estupidez. Él sabía, muy bien sabía que lo que le ocurría era porque lo había permitido.

Y entonces… si iba con Dumbledore y a pesar de que éste no lo echara, ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort se enteraba? Él no se debía enterar. Severus quería ser libre. Quería vivir, mas no quería morir.

Su desayuno estaba helado, pero no le importaba; estaba demasiado ocupando pensando en lo que haría que lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos carecía de importancia. No se había dado cuenta que una pequeña lechuza violeta estaba a su lado, tratando de llamar su atención ya que tenía un comunicado que hacerle. Después de mucho insistir, el ave consiguió llamar su atención y Severus volteó molesto de que sus pensamientos se vieran cortados tan bruscamente por una tontería. Tomó el índigo papelito de la lechuza la cual inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo a lo alto del castillo. Severus leyó: 

_Profesor Snape:_

_      Necesito hablar urgentemente con usted, ¿sería tan amable de venir a mi oficina después de la comida? Lo estaré esperando. _

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

Respiró profundamente y tragó saliva. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. ¿Por qué y de qué quería hablar el Director Dumbledore con él? ¿Por qué esa informalidad? ¿Habría descubierto que era un Mortífago? ¿Lo sacaría del Colegio? ¿Lo llevaría al Ministerio de Magia? Quizás solamente se había preocupado porque no lo había visto en el Gran Comedor últimamente… sí, quizás solo eso. 

El resto de su congelado desayuno terminó en el contenedor de basura. Se puso de pie abruptamente y entró al Colegio. Estaba cálido, pero él seguía gélido. Bajó a las mazmorras, donde se encontraba su salón de clases. No sabía por qué pero había algo acerca del frío que le gustaba; quizás era simplemente porque él así era, tan frío e insensible como el invierno.

La mitad de la clase ya lo estaba esperando. Entró, los observó y continuó con su camino hacia su oficina. Revisó su programa, tomó unos cuantos frascos y salió de nuevo al salón de clases que ahora estaba completo. Todos guardaban un impecable silencio que terminó a la llegada del profesor, todos lo miraban directamente, pero a él le parecía que todas las miradas lo cruzaban, como si fuera invisible, como si observaran la pizarra que se encontraba en su espalda. Dio un giro a la varita y en el pizarrón comenzaron a aparecer letras, nombres de hierbas, cantidades y horarios; comenzó a explicar la clase monótonamente pasando entre los alumnos los cuales temblaban cada vez que él se aproximaba. ¿Por qué temblaban? ¿Por el miedo que causaba tenerlo tan cerca o por el frío que irradiaba? Se sintió muerto.

Dos horas pasaron, la clase terminó e inmediatamente el aula se vació. Severus miraba al vacío, antes estaba tan repleto y ahora no quedaba nada. Tan poco tiempo, quizás solo segundos habían bastado para que eso ocurriera. Así era su vida, eso era su vida. Tenía una hora libre antes de la comida, la aprovecharía en revisar los absurdos y estupidos ensayos que sus alumnos redactaban. Cerró la puerta, se adentró a su habitación y tomando los ensayos que estaban guardados en un cajón debajo de su escritorio, comenzó a revisar.

El tiempo voló, y antes que se diera cuenta escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, finalmente retiró la mirada del montón de hojas que había revisado, y se dio cuenta que había realizado mucho más trabajo del que esperaba. 

"Adelante" reaccionó después de unos instantes recordando la razón por la que había interrumpido su labor.

"P-profesor" dijo una voz tímida de un chico de cuarto año, estudiante de Gryffindor "el Director Dumbledore me pidió que le recordara su cita, señor" dijo un poco más seguro el pelirrojo. Severus se asombró, tomó su reloj y efectivamente, ya tenía 10 minutos de retraso. Y entonces notó un nuevo inconveniente.

"También manda decir que no se preocupe, profesor, el Director Dumbledore se percató de su ausencia y ordenó a un par de elfos domésticos prepararle la comida, que en estos momentos ya debe estar en la oficina del señor director" dijo el chico con un poco más de confianza.

"Puedes retirarte, Weasley" dijo cortantemente Severus, Charlie hizo un gesto desagradable y dio la media vuelta saliendo a toda velocidad de los calabozos. Severus tomó los escritos y los guardó con extrema seguridad en su escritorio de nuevo. El director esperaba, tenía que partir.

Con el fuerte viento chocando en dirección contraria, su cabello revoloteaba a su alrededor y la capa que tomó de su oficina volaba esplendorosamente causando una impactante imagen. Quizás no eran la capa o el cabello, quizás era la expresión vacía que se mostraba en su rostro. Sí, aquella mascara blanca, firme y dura. Una lastima que tan sólo fuera una mascara ya que por dentro se desgarraba.

Bajó por las escaleras de mármol, la puerta se abrió ante él y la sala de espera circular de Dumbledore quedó ante sus pies. Frente a un sofá permanecía una cómica mesita voladora sobre la cual se encontraban varios platillos suculentos. Severus no quería parecer demasiado exigente así que tomó un pequeño plato y comió lentamente. Después de unos minutos y de saciar su hambre, la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore se abrió dejando entrar a la circular habitación una esencia desconocida para Severus pero que catalogó por dulce. Entendió que al abrirse la puerta, era su llamada para que entrara, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la oficina, mas para su sorpresa no era solamente Dumbledore el que lo esperaba.

Una persona permanecía inmóvil dando la espalda, vestía una pulcra e indiscreta capa roja, pero como también traía puesta una capucha, Severus no podía ver nada más de la persona que eso.

"Bienvenido Severus" comenzó el director "El día de ayer recibí una notificación del Ministro de la Magia, que harían una inspección dentro del Colegio; les he dicho que no escondemos ningún Mortífago, pero decidieron venir a comprobarlo por ellos mismos. Esta es Novalee Conner, encargada del departamento y la persona que inspeccionará el Colegio. Permanecerá en el Castillo un par de semanas, revisando los registros de los estudiantes, conducta y clases. Como la Señorita no estudió aquí en Hogwarts, requerirá de un guía y por esa razón te he llamado. Me gustaría que fueras tú su guía, aunque claro está, es tuya la decisión de aceptar el cargo o no"

Severus se quedó mirando fijamente el vacío. Había tenido tanto miedo de venir, quería hablar con él… decirle. Pero ahora no podía… ni podría por el resto de las dos siguientes semanas. ¿Y que se supone había querido decir con "no escondemos ningún Mortífago"? ¿Sabrá? ¿Habrá sido una indirecta? La mirada de Dumbledore penetraba su alma. No podía saber… no, si supiera nunca le habría encomendado esta misión, pero… ¿Y si sabía? ¿Y si quería que fuera descubierto? ¿Y si quería alejarlo pero no sabía como y ahora casualmente se había presentado la oportunidad perfecta? ¿Y si solamente confiaba en él?

"Estoy esperando una respuesta" dijo una voz femenina, clara y dulce pero también energética. Severus salió de su ensimismamiento para caer de nuevo en uno distinto. Ella no era realmente hermosa, pero si tenía una gran personalidad, unos ojos cafés que desnudaban el alma, sus labios rojos resaltaban de su pálida piel y un rizo de cabello cobrizo salía de su capucha. Pero esos ojos… había algo en esos ojos que lo habían cautivado.

Pero Severus inmediatamente se corrigió, no podía esa mirada ser distinta a la del resto, tan solo era un par de ojos. ¿En que piensas, Severus?


	3. Debilidad

**Lo que es y lo que nunca debió ser**

**Capitulo 3: Debilidad**

Quería detener el dolor pero le era imposible, por más que pretendiera que no estaba ahí, que quisiera ignorarlo o aparentar ser fuerte; podía sentir la flameante llamada resplandecer en su piel. Se ahogaba en ese excruciante dolor, ¿por qué ahora? Y por un momento no importó que Dumbledore o la enviada del Ministerio estuvieran frente a él, estaba  a punto de darse por vencido, de resignarse. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo? Llévenlo de una vez a Azkaban, denle el beso, ¡Mátenlo! ¡Muéstrenle algo de piedad! ¡Debería estar muerto! Esa vida que él vivía no era vida. ¿De que servía huir? ¿Esconderse?

Severus dejó salir un leve y casi inaudible gemido de dolor. Se creyó perdido, su aflicción aumentó. ¡Debería controlarse!

Severus abrió sus ojos, Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente y el rostro de la Srita. Conner se dirigía al suelo pero por un instante pudo sentir los ojos de ella conectarse con los propios. Ella se veía débil, firme pero débil. Él quería morirse de una vez, no quería sentir nuevamente ese dolor, esa llamada infernal.

Inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos hacia el balcón, no podía enfrentar a Dumbledore ni a la enviada del Ministerio ahora. El cielo se oscurecía rápidamente y él sintió el vago deseo de internarse en él, de perderse para siempre. _¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Por qué ahora? _

Dumbledore entreabrió los labios, señal que Snape interpretó como una repetición de la pregunta_. ¡Reacciona Severus! _

"Lo siento, Señor" cortó Severus fríamente el vano intento de Dumbledore por hablar. Snape sintió como los ojos de absolutamente todos los cuadros en la oficina lo observaban, esto le heló la sangre. Sus ojos irradiaban vacío. "Lo haré" simplemente respondió y se dio la vuelta, saliendo lentamente de la oficina.

"¡Deja de latir!" suplicó en voz alta para si mismo y para su corazón; pero éste no lo escuchaba y seguía latiendo impaciente mientras él marchaba imperialmente hacia los calabozos, tenía que recoger su capa antes de salir al gélido exterior, antes de ir con Él.

Caminó, se apareció, recordaba haberse golpeado contra unas personas pero es que las cosas no habían sido claras en su recorrido, todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia Dumbledore, el Ministerio y el Señor Oscuro, lo que ocurría fuera de esto no tenía importancia. 

La noche cayó, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, y finalmente observo el imperioso castillo frente a él. _Sólo unos cuantos pasos más, Severus, se recordó._

La mansión era enorme, oscura y tétrica. Tenía tantas protecciones que era imposible que la atravesaran o siquiera se dieran cuenta de donde estaba localizada; ahí dentro centenares de chicos recibían su educación, serían los Mortífagos del mañana, por lo que se requerían habitaciones y centros de duelos, pero era la mansión del Señor Oscuro, por supuesto que nada le faltaba.

A pesar del invernal clima Severus retiró su capa y dejó desnudo su brazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa resplandecía ahí, esa era su llave. Inmediatamente los portones se abrieron cediéndole la entrada. Un jardín seco se extendió ante él, y siguió su camino por la pequeña vereda. 

Pero entonces algo pasó, aquella furia nuevamente regresó y toda señal de esperanza desapareció. El estar nuevamente ahí, en esa inmensa mansión le provocaba placer, ¿Por qué sucedía esto? La adrenalina corría por sus venas, sentía sus ojos arder y había algo dentro de si, una especie de éxtasis que le hacían saber que era a ese lugar donde pertenecía.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, como si algo lo hubiera poseído y a pesar de todo era consiente de sus acciones, de que estaba ahí y de que hace apenas unas horas estaba apunto de renunciar a todo esto. ¡Él! ¡Abandonar esto! ¡Cómo si fuera posible! 

Entró con paso firme, le extendió su capa a uno de los chicos nuevos que aprendían las artes oscuras ahí, el cual sintió como si un gran honor le hubiera sido otorgado, él servirle a uno de los Mortífagos de más alto rango.

Subió las escaleras y rápidamente llego al cuarto piso, exclusivo del Señor Oscuro  y sus más fieles vasallos. Escuchó un grito y un gemido, instantes más tarde un golpe y la puerta frente a él se abrió de par en par y después vio entre sus brazos a una ofuscada Bellatrix Black. Recobró ella la compostura imperiosamente mientras Rodolphus Lestrange se dirigía hacia ella, la cual le lanzó una mirada desdeñable.

Rodolphus Lestrange había sentido una atracción inexplicable hacia ella desde la primera vez que la vio, y no es que ella no sintiera lo mismo, pero le producía un placer extraño hacerlo enfadar... hacerlo desearla más y jugar con él. Pero esto había llegado a su fin, ella ya le pertenecía a él, su señor Voldemort se la había regalado a Rodolphus como lo había prometido si aquella misión resultaba exitosa... y así fue.

El rostro de Bellatrix permanecía erguido y orgulloso, mostrando ufano sangre al lado de sus labios. Pero aun así era hermosa, y deseada por no solo Rodolphus Lestrange, si no también por la mitad de Mortífagos que habitaban aquella mansión.

Severus se apartó y continuó con su camino, Rodolphus seguía recargado en la puerta y Bellatrix frente a él, mas sin embargo instantes después corrió hacia Severus, al cual sorprendió con un beso pasional y sin embargo no era a él a quien miraba, miraba a Rodolphus Lestrange y en sus ojos reflejaba que le producía un enorme placer hacerlo enojar.  

Para Snape esto no era nuevo, había participado en innumerables ocasiones de estas escenas, y la verdad es que internamente, no le molestaban. La besó con fuerza para después retirarla, tenía asuntos más importantes que arreglar.

Finalmente llegó ante la puerta del Señor Oscuro. Se posó ante ella e inmediatamente una pequeña serpiente se adentró a la habitación para instantes más tarde darle la entrada.

"Creí que no vendrías" una voz calculadora provino del extremo de la habitación. Voldemort permanecía de pie observando una cantidad de papeles sobre una pequeña mesita de estar, cuando Severus se acercó, se percató que eran mapas de Londres y sus suburbios. 

"Estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore" respondió sencillamente mientras analizaba los planos.

"Sí, había olvidado a tu adorado director" sus palabras destilaron veneno, Severus solamente sonrió "Y dime, ¿Por qué estabas con él?" indagó.

"Me mandó llamar, quería presentarme a la enviada del Ministerio" Voldemort miraba penetrantemente a los ojos de Snape "El Colegio está bajo una inspección… buscan relaciones entre los estudiantes y Mortífagos"

"¿Y que me dices de los profesores? ¿O es que el Ministerio confía en el buen juicio de Dumbledore?" dijo irónicamente.

"No confío en esta… Novalee Connor" afirmó Severus con disgusto.

"Conner" lo corrigió Voldemort. Los ojos de Severus se dilataron y lo observó incrédulo, Tom dejó salir una risa poco sonora "Soy, después de todo el mejor mago del mundo… debo mantenerme informado" A Snape le parecía que la noticia de la enviada del Ministerio en vez de molestarlo le agradaba, lo cual era ilógico… un enviado sería un estorbo, un gran estorbo, ¿cierto?

"¿Cuándo ocurrirá esto?" preguntó Snape señalando los mapas y tratando de cambiar la conversación; la anterior le había incomodado tremendamente.

"No te preocupes, ocurrirá en vacaciones, así que espero tu participación. He sido demasiado condescendiente contigo" replicó amenazadoramente.

Severus miró al otro lado, un gran espejo estaba colocado ahí y pudo ver su reflejo. La húmeda túnica se pegaba contra su cuerpo y sus manos se entumecían. Su rostro era joven pero poco atractivo, su cabello caía sobre su rostro y su nariz aguileña. Y también estaba él reflejado… Voldemort. Con un poco más de 50 años su apariencia era apenas mayor que la de Snape reflejando a un hombre a principio de los treinta.  Bastante atractivo era su rostro, con aquella mirada profunda y a la vez vacía. 

"Lo sé, mi señor" respondió Severus "Estaré ahí y no lo decepcionaré" El Señor Oscuro sonrió tétricamente.

"Todavía no lo afirmes" pronunció despectivamente, lo cual en vez de provocar una reacción negativa en el Mortífago, hizo que jurara internamente que aquel día seria glorioso para Su Señor, y él se encargaría de esto. "Ahora retírate" indicó fastidiado Voldemort. Severus agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto y salió de ahí apresurado, sabiendo que si algo le molestaba a Su Señor era que sus órdenes no fueran acatadas. 

Entró a una habitación contigua… su habitación. Era demasiado tarde y estaba demasiado frío como para regresar. Encendió la pequeña chimenea y una luz cálida iluminó la habitación en penumbra. Se desvistió con calma y se posó frente al fogón. Observaba las llamaradas de fuego consumir todo aquello que alcanzaban. Extendió su mano izquierda y pudo sentir el calor cada vez más abrazarlo… su mano se quemaba y él no sentía nada…


End file.
